


What We Need

by EternalSurvivor, Figgyfan14



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Day Four Prompt: Bad Things Happen, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Missions Gone Wrong, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, POV Alternating, Seduction, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Running Seduction and Assassination missions has been Genma's bread and butter since he made chunin. Now, six years in, he wants more than this unfulfilling life. He starting to burn out. So when Raidou (the father of his beautiful pup and his long-time lover) gets assigned as his mission partner, Genma's emotions get in the way and he fucks up.Thankfully, Raidou's there to pick up the pieces.[This is a stand-alone story. It can be read on its own without the rest of the series.]
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> This a collaboration between EternalSurvivor and Figgyfan14 for Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 over on Tumblr. This is for Day Four under the prompt "Bad Things Happen".
> 
> So, potential trigger warning alert now, bads things happen during the first third of this one-shot. This is ABO, Genma is an omega running a honeypot mission while in heat. Things take an unexpected turn, but **there is a happy ending!** Smut abounds. Feels abound. This is a ninja doing what ninja do, aka assassination.
> 
> Age Reference:  
> Genma - 20  
> Raidou -22 
> 
> A big thank you to **Anannua** for beta reading this for us. This is our first attempt at alternating perspective (and Figgyfan14's first collab). 
> 
> We both sincerely hope you enjoy this story, we worked especially hard on it, but please take care while reading. <3

The expensive kimono, purchased specifically for their mission, ripped beneath the alpha’s hands like wet paper. All that lovely, red silk tore from knee to hip. Keening in encouragement, Genma threw his head back, exposing the pale column of his neck to the man pinning him down. It left his bonding gland, the gentle curve of his shoulder and collarbone, completely exposed. 

He knew the bite was coming before teeth even sank into his skin. A pleasurable jolt shot to his already hardened cock and Genma groaned. Heat coursed through his veins like molten lava, igniting him from the inside out. It was a familiar feeling for him by now, one he learned to work with _-to weaponize-_ not long after he first presented. 

Being an omega had certain advantages for the shinobi who specialized in these types of missions. 

_Seduction and assassination._

The Uchiha clan used their sharingan and the Naras their shadows. Some others honed ninjutsu or manipulated illusions for their specialty. Genma Shiranui learned to use his body and dynamic.

Six, long years he’d been running these missions for Konoha. Sure, it started out noble. Take the difficult ones so his friends wouldn’t have to. But somewhere along the line, he got good at it. 

Really good.

Maybe _too_ good. 

Genma didn’t let that fleeting thought linger. He couldn’t afford to lose focus at such a critical time. Instincts purred in the back of his heat-hazed mind, subtly encouraging him to just give in. _'Strong alphas make strong pups. This one will fill you up so good...'_

His head felt like someone stuffed it full of cotton-

Something… _Something was off._ He normally had better control than this. 

-And Raidou was right outside, watching this entire gut-churning scenario unfold. Of all the people for Minato-sama to send on this mission with him, why did it have to be Raidou? He’d give anything for his lover to be home with their daughter, Tenten, instead of seeing him like this. 

* * *

The tokubetsu jounin watched the father of his child get bitten by another alpha and rage burned through him. He was normally level-headed. He was on this mission _because_ of his level head. Something about watching the omega arch and submit underneath someone else just dug under his skin. No matter how hard he tried to set the feeling aside, it lingered. 

Raidou didn’t get assigned to honeypot missions for obvious reasons. He was an alpha, a scarred one at that. Back-up was usually done by betas with omegas undercover. But with Genma’s usual partner hospital-bound, Minato-sama needed someone Genma trusted and worked well with to fill the role quickly. 

Hence, how he found himself suppressing his chakra and scent up a tree while Genma played their target like a fiddle.

Fortunately, Raidou had excellent chakra control. All ANBU do. His scent and chakra stayed completely undetectable as he watched the scene play out through the window. Their target, the detestable traitor Hakui, growled and flipped Genma onto his knees, pressing him into the bed- 

_‘That position won’t work for Genma’s assassination plan.’_

-The alpha froze, not even daring to breathe as he watched. Genma always had a plan. If things got out of hand, the omega would give the signal, and Raidou would step in. Until then, he had to trust his partner.

* * *

The target's weight pushed Genma prone. 

Before the omega wrapped his heat-hazed mind around what was happening, Hakui had him pinned. Completely, utterly driven into the mattress, hands affixed over his head in a rough grasp and legs spread wide. 

The most dangerous position for a shinobi. 

_‘This is so not fucking good!’_ His back was completely exposed, with no way to defend himself. It should raise the omega’s hackles, but instead a pleasant sort of buzz spread through him. 

The alpha's far too heavy for him to buck off. Not that struggling was an option. He couldn't risk blowing his cover- 

Hakui settled against him fully, hard cock grinding into his ass through the layers of silk and satin. Genma groaned. A breath hitched in his throat. _Yes, that's it._ That's exactly what he needed. "Alpha~" He keened softly, hips shifting back to rut against the blond as best he could. The alpha whispered heated praise into his ear. That hot breath sent shivers down his back. 

More ripping. (Could Raidou hear them? _‘Don’t listen, please don’t, Rai.’_ ) Goosebumps raised along Genma’s exposed hip and ass. Fuck, he was so slick he could feel it dampening his thighs. His body's response wasn't an act, nor was the impatient whine that slipped past his lips.

Did he actually want this bastard?! 

The realization sent a jolt through his system. It was like a slap to the face. No! No, he didn’t want this fucking missing-nin, he wanted Raidou, _damn it!_ Genma's eyes widened, mouth opening in silent denial- 

The alpha snarled, hips snapping forward. Suddenly, a thick cock pushed into him and Genma’s mind went blissfully blank. "Alpha!!" The omega gasped. Colour and heat flooded his cheeks. The penetration was so deep and fast, it allowed no chance for him to adjust. Hakui hit his prostate on that first thrust. 

Fuck, it felt good. 

_It felt so_ **_fucking_ ** _good._

* * *

Raidou could hear everything over their comms. The ripping, the impatient whine, the gasp-

 _‘Your omega is calling_ **_someone else_ ** _alpha, fight for him, he’s yours.’_

-the slap of hips against Genma’s ass as Hakui set a brutal pace, all of these sounds were so clear over the comms. No. The omega wasn’t his, though his hindbrain had other thoughts on the matter. Raidou pushed them away as quickly as they came.

That was the other reason the alpha didn’t normally accompany Genma on these missions. Minato-sama knew they were involved. The Yondaime Hokage wasn’t cruel enough to make him watch Genma fuck other people unless it was unavoidable. 

He watched his lover’s face twist in pleasure, and though he couldn’t smell any pheromones through the glass, Raidou knew the omega’s heat was hitting him hard.

Hakui kept growling praise. Raidou tried to drown it out, to focus on Genma and assess if he needed an extraction, but it wasn’t working very well with the sharp slap of hips ringing in his ear. The alpha was telling his omega _-no, Genma-_ how pretty he was, how delicious he smelled, how good he would look fucked, knotted and swollen with Hakui’s pup- 

Raidou’s eyes widened and he forgot to breathe again. _‘This guy’s going into rutt!’_

It was clear in the turn of his words. 

Would Genma still be able to control himself?

* * *

Fisting his hands into the sheets, the omega crooned loudly. His head spun with heat and pleasure. He was usually only this vocal for Raidou. It marked the difference between acting on a mission and genuinely enjoying his lover. 

Heady pheromones clogged his nose. "Alpha!" Genma arched his back with an encouraging whine. "H-Harder, please! More, w-want more!" Hakui was so _rough._ His hindbrain keened, beyond delighted.

_‘Yes, strong alpha. Perfect alpha. Feels so good. Will make a strong pup. A little brother for Tenten-’_

**Tenten!**

_His beautiful little girl!_

What the fuck was he doing?! Raidou was outside watching this-

A particularly hard thrust struck deep and Genma yelped. Pleasure rolled over him in waves, making him moan on impulse. That's when it hit him.

Fuck, his target went into rutt!! 

A jolt of blind panic shot up the omega’s spine, but it cleared his head enough to think again. This was a damn disaster! How the hell was he going to turn this around? No more time to spare. Genma had to make a move fast.

"Alpha," he whimpered, dark eyes hooded and lashes fluttering, as he looked back at Hakui over his shoulder. "Kiss, please, Alpha~ So strong, want more. Oh- please a kiss?"

* * *

Those words made Raidou want to kill Hakui himself, but something else nagged persistently in the back of his mind. The subtle change in Genma’s voice, the way he turned to Hakui over his shoulder. _The omega did that with him._

How much of this was for show? Was _any_ of it truly an act?

It was a devastating thought Raidou quickly shoved down. Genma was trying to entice the target, that’s all this was.

...It had to be.

Watching Hakui’s face twist in pleasure, seeing him slam his hips into the omega before leaning up to grant Genma a very sloppy kiss, sent a chill down his spine.

 _‘Did Genma just get knotted?!’_ That wasn’t part of the plan, but neither was the omega being on his knees. Would he still be able to poison the target?

With anxiety churning his stomach, Raidou waited for the signal. He trusted his partner, even if every muscle in his body was coiled tight and ready to spring into action.

Genma was okay. _He had to be okay._

* * *

The knot slammed deep, locking them intimately together and Genma almost blacked out. He full-body shuddered, hips buckling back against Hakui instinctively, his subsequent wail swallowed by the alpha’s lips. 

_The kiss was_ **_perfect._ **

It was exactly what he needed to end this. 

With lethal ease, Genma twisted his wrist free of Hakui's hold and grabbed a fist full of blond hair. A flick of tongue popped a capsule free of his back molar. Biting down hard, the bitter taste of cyanide filled his mouth as it passed orally to the target. 

Hakui realized what was happening too late. He tried to jerk back but the knot held them together. Ignoring Hakui's strangled cries of anger and panic, Genma's fingers dug into his hair, practically yanking the alpha deeper into the kiss. Feeling a man die against his back was not how the omega wanted this to go down. 

It was out of pure desperation Hakui's hands closed around his throat, squeezing with the intent to kill. Genma grasped his wrist, yanking with a growl. It felt like _hours_ before the man started convulsing above him. The omega's stomach rolled. He felt sick. Hakui seized, limbs locking in place, mouth foaming. Blood trickled from the target’s nose, eyes, and ears, splattering onto Genma's face and hair.

The full weight of a dead body dropped on top of him. Genma bit back a whimper. 

"Raidou," he gasped, able to feel his own limbs beginning to lock. His throat burned, and vision blurred. White-hot pain laced through his system. Sure, the omega built up a poison immunity over the years, but it still affected him. Just slower. 

_Raidou had the antidote._

Genma barely managed to curl his fingers into an extraction field sign. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks before he could stop them. He didn't want his partner seeing him like this. The fucking knot hadn't deflated. Damn it! He royally fucked up!

Luckily, Raidou was at his side with the antidote a second later. Popping the cap, he held Genma’s head steady before pouring it into his mouth. It must be bitter. Genma shuddered like he just ate a ripe lemon.

Hakui’s knot still held the omega captive. It was hard not to snarl at the missing-nin, but he was already dead. Raidou needed to focus on coaxing his heat-addled omega back to coherency. 

The entire room was ripe with pheromones. The sweet, pomegranate scent of Genma mixed with Hakui’s turmeric, both of them heavily laced with arousal and an undercurrent of hysteria from his partner. It was enough to make Raidou’s head spin and heat pool in his gut, but this wasn’t the time or place for that.

Murmuring soft reassurances, Raidou stroked the brunette’s hair and wiped away his tears. "It’s okay, Gen, I’ve got you. Just a little longer, then we can go. Mission complete, okay?" 

They needed to be gone already. This guy had associates. They spotted several missing-nin sporting crossed-out Konoha hitai-ate during reconnaissance. Waiting for Hakui’s knot to deflate had them both on edge. Raidou spent the time trying to soothe his partner.

Genma's head dropped to the mattress beneath his lover’s hand. Guilt and disappointment at his own lack of control made him feel nauseous. It took time for his muscles to unlock and his heart to slow after the antidote was administered, time the omega spent berating himself. 

"I messed up, Rai," he whimpered, his usual playful, easy-going nature swallowed by his remorse. Genma hadn't slipped up this badly since before Tenten was born. Fuck, he never wanted Raidou to see him like this. Tears blurred his vision, freely flowing down his flushed cheeks. He was still so wet and hard despite it all. Need clawed through him, held at bay only by his distraught horror. 

The knot took too damn long to deflate. As soon as he was able to, Genma squirmed, all but bucking the heavy body off him. Hakui's cock popped free with a lewd _squelch._ Slick dampened the omega’s torn kimono. 

With a whine, Genma reached for Raidou on impulse.

Pulling his lover into his arms, Raidou cradled him close and pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. Jealousy still burned through him, alpha rage kept at bay by his omega’s needs. 

Raidou assured him again, "You completed the mission, Gen. You’re okay now. I’ve got you."

It had been a long time since he saw Genma so distressed, and he couldn’t help but be affected by it. The scent of his lover’s heat was heady and thick, but it was the omega’s anguish that made Raidou itch. He flicked through the signs for a shunshin, taking them across town to their inn, and put up the wards quickly.

The torn kimono still smelled of their target. Genma couldn’t seem to get it off fast enough. Raidou rumbled a soft growl as he carefully helped the omega out of it. Genma’s heat normally didn’t muddle him this badly. _‘I need to get myself in check.’_ He wasn’t here with the omega as his lover, but his body didn’t seem to understand that. 

Genma needed a fucking shower.

His skin crawled, both from his heat and Hakui's touch. The need to wash the crawling sensation away spurred Genma away from Raidou with nothing more than a high pitched whine. He couldn't look at his lover right now. The guilt was eating him alive. 

He fucked up and another alpha knotted him.

No one but Raidou knotted him since their daughter was conceived. The omega's body was a honed weapon he used to serve Konoha, but that was something intimate he shared with Raidou alone. 

Now, however...

Genma's legs shook as he stumbled into the bathroom, but he stubbornly went of his own volition. Shaking tremors went right through his hands. Genma fumbled with the taps, struggling to get the shower on. When he finally did, he cranked the water steaming hot. It stung his skin, turning him almost red enough to hide the bruises forming on his hips and around his throat. 

The omega scrubbed his skin raw and it still crawled. The man he loved watched another alpha knot him. No amount of soap and water washed the guilt away.

Raidou stared at the bathroom door, trying to wrap his head around exactly how badly rattled Genma was. Had his heat never pushed a target into rutt before? There must be more to it than that.

They didn’t talk about Genma’s seduction and assassination missions for a reason. Not only are they classified, but Raidou didn’t _want_ to know the details. Now, he wished they did. He knew this reaction wasn’t normal, but he didn’t know _why._

Why was Genma so upset?

Stripping quickly, he followed the omega into the shower. Steam hit him in the face. Shit, that was hot! Wincing, Raidou turned the heat down to something more manageable than _first degree burns_ and pulled his lover firmly into his arms. It took far too much effort to still Genma’s hands. Angry looking blotches already littered his reddened flesh. The omega seemed determined to rid himself of his first layer of skin. Raidou’s stomach twisted, but he firmly shoved down his own clawing instincts and released his scent to calm his lover. "Gen, please talk to me."

It took all Genma had not to chase the alpha right back out of the bathroom. This was a delicate time for him, where he often felt more vulnerable than when taking out an actual target. "Damn it Rai, leave me alone!" Voice hoarse from being choked, the omega growled and shoved at Raidou’s chest. For all the good it did him. 

The fucking alpha didn’t budge.

Puffy eyed and pale, the bite mark dangerously close to his bonding gland showed a perfect ring of teeth. Genma didn't want Raidou to see him like this. His carefully constructed control was slipping. He needed space and time to rebuild it, but he couldn't do that with Raidou looking at him so anxiously.

Heat still raged beneath the omega’s skin, flushing his tear-stained face. Pomegranate pheromones filled the small bathroom. He was so fucking wet with slick and water, his cock painfully hard, and _damn it,_ he didn't want to deal with his heat right now!! 

Genma's instincts screamed at him to seek some sort of relief. 

It made his stomach churn.

Raidou pulled the omega closer with an arm around his waist and the other encircling his shoulders. They were very nearly the same height now. Genma didn’t fit as snugly under the alpha’s chin as he did when they were younger. That didn’t stop Raidou from pressing his lover’s face into the crook of his neck and released comforting pheromones to mix with the heady heat-scent around them. 

"I’m not going anywhere, Genma," he rumbled, his tone holding that edge of alpha dominance that he so rarely used. 

That gentle reassurance was all it took for Genma to completely crumple in his lover's arms. Slouching against the alpha, he rubbed his face back and forth over Raidou's bonding gland. The star anise scent was soft for an alpha, but it helped calm him some. The omega's chest heaved, fingers digging into Raidou’s back when he clung to him. 

"You aren’t going to make me leave you," Raidou declared. He meant it in the moment, but the words held a deeper level of meaning he didn’t think about until they were out.

Wait, was that the problem?

They were lovers, not a real couple. More wasn’t really possible with the nature of Genma’s missions. Raidou was patient, though. He could wait. Even if his instincts drove him to want that bond. Even if he almost went crazy when he saw the mark left by another alpha on the omega’s neck. 

It was Genma’s choice. 

He wouldn’t force him to give up missions he willingly took. Bonded omegas didn’t run honeypots.

 _"I want Tenten,"_ Genma wailed brokenly. 

"I know, Gen," Raidou murmured.

After particularly hard missions, Genma often curled up with their daughter for hours and didn't move. That was harder the more their darling pup grew, but she seemed to know when Papa needed her the most.

Their girl was currently in Konoha, however, two days' travel to the east. It was just him and Raidou now. It hurt, having the man he loved see him like this. Genma ran seduction assassinations so others wouldn't have to, but they left scars like any other mission. He couldn't take a mate, didn't dare risk pursuing a relationship. It wasn't fair to his partner. 

It wasn't fair to _Raidou._

Because there was no one else he wanted. Outside missions, Raidou was the only person he was intimate with in over a year.

"Rai please, I-I need some privacy. I've... I've gotta take care of this fucking heat." Genma whined again, unconsciously squirming against the alpha.

Raidou just kept his scent soft and stroked a hand through the omega’s hair, letting the warm shower wash all the blood, sweat and tears away.

"Gen... Let me help you." No fucking way was he leaving Genma to suffer through his heat alone. That, at least, was something he could help with. "I can’t bring you Tenten, but I can satisfy your heat. You’ll be miserable going through it yourself." Especially with the scent of _alpha_ hovering in the air. It would drive Genma’s instincts nuts. That the last thing he needed to contend with right now.

Raidou stepped closer to press their hips flush and let Genma feel the physical effects his heat had on him. A shiver went down his spine. The alpha spent so many heats with Genma, before and after Tenten, but he never grew tired of smelling that ripe pomegranate scent. It always drove him crazy and he didn’t think that would change.

Genma leaned into the alpha before he could stop himself. Raidou still wanted him after everything he witnessed? After another alpha knotted him? Thank the Sage he managed to kill Hakui before the bastard came inside him. That was his only consolation. 

Burying his face in Raidou's shoulder, the omega let out a shaky moan. His head spun from that little contact alone. Fresh slick gathered between his trembling thighs. "I-It's bad, Rai," he confessed breathlessly. Genma had been using chakra to help control his heat, but even that was getting too hard to maintain. "I-I can't keep this up... please..." 

Biting his bottom lip, Genma slowly let his chakra control completely go. Raidou needed to know what he was dealing with. Almost immediately, the pheromones in the air thickened headily with arousal. Genma whimpered, inhaling Raidou's scent as deeply as he could. His mind completely fogged over with the need _to fuck, be filled, another pup, Alpha's right there!!_

The thick scent of arousal made his head swim and his control snap. Raidou’s own scent unfurled around them before the alpha slid his hands down to Genma’s thighs and lifted, pressing the omega’s back against the wall. It kept them face to face, just how he liked it. The alpha caught his lover’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Genma didn’t need to hold back anymore. Raidou was there to help him through this heat, just like he always was when it struck outside a mission. 

Slotting into Genma was always a breathtaking experience. They conceived Tenten against a shower wall, just like this, during a shared heat and rutt. Raidou favoured the position ever since. It let him see the pleasured faces the omega made, let him kiss Genma senseless. This way, his lover couldn’t smother any of the beautiful sounds he made. 

The omega’s legs automatically hooked over Raidou's powerful hips, heels locking together against the small of his lover's back. He was so slick and needy Raidou met little resistance on that initial thrust. Keening rather loudly, Genma buckled against the alpha, his back arching in a lovely curve.

His alpha was inside him, thick and hard, sinking deep and pushing him open in ways only Raidou could. Tears blurred the omega’s eyes as an achy relief washed over him. "Hahh! Rai~ s-so deep, fuck, move please!" Nothing felt as good as Raidou did. 

Pleasure coiled tightly through his thighs and lower stomach. Already, his painfully hard cock leaked precum. Genma ignored it in favour of digging his nails into Raidou's shoulders. "N-Need you, Rai, s-so much."

The alpha wasn’t going to keep his lover waiting. Starting a slow, deep grind, Raidou sank into the omega with long, powerful thrusts that left him shaking with the effort of holding back. Genma was just fucked by another alpha. He wanted to wipe that memory entirely from his mind, not remind his lover of it.

The alpha rumbled a pleased purr and nuzzled Genma’s neck, peppering kisses over his skin. Catching a patch between his teeth, Raidou sucked a dark mark over Hakui’s bite. It would bruise by the time the alpha’s heat was over. He planned to kiss, lick and suck every inch of Genma by then. Raidou gripped Genma’s hips and adjusted the angle to strike even deeper.

A sharp whine caught in Genma's throat. His head tilted on instinct alone, giving his lover complete access to his neck and throat. The omega trusted no one more than Raidou. They'd been partners for years, both professionally and personally. He could recall their first meeting at the Academy like it happened yesterday. Genma followed the older boy around like a lost puppy, in awe of his swordsmanship. Raidou was always patient and kind to him, even back then. 

Genma felt like he was drowning in the heat, the primal need. An open-mouth kiss landed on Raidou's shoulder. The omega's breaths came in stuttering puffs. Slick slid down his inner thighs, thicker than the beating water. Hips twisting, he silently coaxed the alpha to change angles until he struck the spot that made Genma's entire world explode. 

"Yes!! Fuck R-Rai, r-right there!" Gasping, he arched in Raidou's arms, straining against him until their bodies pressed flush. "Want you, n-need you."

Raidou kept the new angle as he picked up speed, still mouthing at the omega’s exposed throat. He nipped and sucked at Genma’s bonding gland, grazing it with his teeth but not going any further. The sensitive flesh would be so bruised they’d both forget about Hakui’s fang marks next to it.

It wasn't the first time Raidou bit him and it wouldn't be the last. The alpha marked Genma every chance he got. Finger-print bruises, teeth impressions, and hickeys peppered the omega's skin, like Raidou tried to make up for the lack of a bonding mark. It made Genma whine needily every time because he _wanted that!_

He wanted Raidou's mark as much as he wanted his lover inside him. 

"What do you need, Gen? Tell me and you’ll have it," Raidou murmured against his skin. Genma was so hot, tight and wet around him, it drove the alpha to fuck him harder. The omega waited long enough, he didn’t plan to keep him on edge.

Genma needed everything he couldn't have and didn't dare let himself want. Raidou and Tenten, his mate and pup as a proper family. No more selling his body for Konoha. Leaving Tenten behind, seeing her reach for him, and shutting the door on her cries, became harder every time. He hated seeing the melancholy in Raidou’s eyes each time he came home with another notch in his belt.

Maybe he was burning out. Genma honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Instead of vocalizing his spiralling thoughts, a single word slipped past his quivering lips. "You," he moaned breathlessly against Raidou's neck. It was as close to the truth as he could admit. "I need you, Rai! All of you, please, please, please..." He almost sobbed with desperation. Each thrust pushed him closer to oblivion until he teetered completely strung-out on the edge.

Oh, it _hurt._ That one, moaned word, the only answer he _wasn’t_ expecting. Raidou faltered, hips stuttering, but he got himself back under control quickly. _‘Genma doesn’t mean that the way you think he does,’_ he told himself firmly. They weren’t involved romantically. The omega never expressed interest in that before.

But still...

“You- You have me, Gen. All of me,” he panted, the swell of his knot starting to shorten his thrusts. He redoubled his attention to the omega’s neck. Raidou couldn’t draw it out any longer.

Hips bucking against the alpha, Genma arched as his lover's knot caught on his rim. His legs tightened. A press of his heel to Raidou's ass silently encouraged the connection. A shiver of apprehension shot through him, but he quickly shoved it down. This was the man he loved, not Hakui. That was a mission, this was different. 

_This was Raidou._

“Please, Rai, _please!!”_ Genma wanted this alpha _-his alpha-_ with a desperate need he couldn't begin to voice.

A quick snap of Raidou’s hips popped the knot in. The squeeze of Genma’s tight heat around him pulled a guttural groan from deep in his chest. The alpha still pressed in further, rocking until his hips were tight against his lover’s ass and grinding slowly against him.

A loud wail ripped from Genma’s throat. His body accepted the alpha like Raidou was an extension of himself, inner walls stretching and clenching around the alpha's thick knot. Moaning softly, the omega wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's shoulders, pulling them flush together. 

Genma’s heart ached from their bond’s dichotomy. They were so close, yet so far apart. Raidou was his in every way except what mattered the most and he couldn't even tell the alpha how he felt. It wasn't fair to expect any more than this.

Fresh tears burned as they trickled down Genma’s flushed cheeks.

The omega’s tears dripped onto Raidou’s face. Eyes wide, the alpha jerked back enough to see his lover’s strained expression. "Gen," he whined and stilled. 

His mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what was wrong. _‘Did I hurt him? Did I scare him? Genma…’_

The alpha nuzzled Genma’s cheek and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Talk to me," he tried again, peppering kisses over his omega’s face. How could he help him when he didn’t know what Genma needed? Raidou’s head spun from his near-orgasm and all the scents clogging his nose. 

He just wanted to _please his omega._

“N-No! Don’t stop,” Genma whimpered breathlessly. Not when he was _so close!_ The need to lose himself in his lover, to forget everything for a few brief, _blissful_ moments left the omega aching. He couldn't keep doing this! Not when they were so intimately connected and he was so emotionally raw. It took all the omega’s willpower not to fall completely apart in Raidou's arms. 

Genma trusted his lover explicitly but never had he felt so vulnerable or exposed. He knew the alpha would never exploit his weaknesses, but _this!_ Raidou sounded so distressed. How could he let the alpha think he did something wrong when the only thing Genma wanted was Raidou? He yearned for more than just sex and friendship, for raising Tenten together. 

**It wasn't enough anymore.**

The omega’s fingers smoothed over the angry burn scar spread across Raidou's face, neck, and shoulder. The remnants of a katon jutsu meant to kill him and Iwashi. "I love you, Rai," he confessed brokenly.

It was jarring. Raidou was completely floored to hear those words from his omega. _His omega,_ there was no denying it, not after that. How did Genma still manage to surprise him after all these years?

Raidou buried his face in his lover’s neck to hide the tears stinging his eyes. He never regretted how he got his scars _-he never would-_ but Genma was the only one who seemed to see past them. They were involved since the omega presented and friends before that. Raidou knew long before Tenten that he was in love with Genma. He just didn’t think they could have anything more than _this_ without bonding. 

"I love you, too," he choked out, and the words didn’t stop. Once the floodgates opened, every hidden desire, pushed down and buried for _years,_ tumbled from the alpha’s lips. "It’s only you, Gen, you mean the- the world to me. You and Tenten, I- Please, come home with us." He hated watching Genma leave on missions, but he would do it a thousand times if it meant he was _coming home_ at the end instead of going back to an empty apartment all alone. "I meant it. You have all of me."

Tucking his lover's head beneath his chin, Genma nuzzled into the unruly, brown spikes. "Yes, Rai, Sage _yes.”_ There was nothing to think about. The omega wanted that and so much more. Raidou and Tenten, his own little family. How did he get so lucky? "I don't want to be alone anymore." He often spent the night at Raidou's place, but this was different. 

They would be building a home together.

The omega openly wept into his lover's hair. "I love you so much, Rai, I haven't- outside missions I mean... F-For a while now. _Just you._ You're all I want. Just you and Tenten."

"I haven’t either, Gen," Raidou confessed tenderly, "Not since Tenten. I love _you.”_

Genma whined loudly. His heart pounded in his chest. Did he deserve to be a family with Raidou and Tenten? Genma visibly shook in his lover's arms from the strain of keeping his heat at bay. His pomegranate scent wavered around them, ripe with instinctual desires. Slowly, he rolled his hips, gently coaxing the alpha to move. "...Make love to me please."

Raidou wouldn’t deny him, even with the knot still tying them. The alpha could hardly believe his ears. He nodded against his lover’s chest and wrapped one arm around his back to hold the omega close while the other stayed at Genma’s hip to keep the angle consistent.

Without being able to pull out much, the build was slow. Each thrust struck deep against his lover’s prostate. The last time he’d fucked Genma with his knot already popped was during his rutt, and it had been _nothing_ like this. Raidou sought to please his omega with single-minded intensity. His fingers carded through wet hair, lips trailing kisses down Genma’s neck to his bonding gland. It took all his self-control not to bite down.

He wouldn’t ask for that, not when he’d already been given so much. 

A broken gasp evened into a keen. Genma arched into the gentle rocking until he was moaning and shaking in the alpha's arms. He could feel the difference in the way Raidou held him. A strange warmth spreads through him, leaving him light-headed and giddy. Feverish kisses pressed to Raidou's forehead, his hair, anywhere Genma can reach.

"Rai... Oh, I love you." His alpha felt so fucking good and smelled even better. "I love you, I love you," he repeated the endearment again and again, simply because he could. He would get to go home with Raidou when they returned to Konoha -home to their _daughter._ Smoothing his hands down Raidou's back, Genma drew his lover's earlobe between his teeth and bit down lightly.

Having Raidou locked so deep inside him felt like a small piece of heaven. It wasn't long before he was mewling and whimpering at every deep, grinding thrust. "Rai- Rai, I'm gonna-" Genma gasped in warning just before his hips buckled and he came with a harsh cry.

Feeling Genma clenched so tightly around him was too much for the alpha to bear. His legs already shook from holding himself back. Grinding against the omega, Raidou’s vision blackened as he followed him over the edge of oblivion. The alpha leaned into his lover, pinning him against the wall while he filled Genma up. His beautiful omega turned a lovely shade of scarlet. His head still spun as he caught his lover’s lips in a tender kiss.

They would go home together, be _partners,_ raise Tenten together, and even if they couldn’t yet be mates, Raidou would be happy with what he could have. He would take anything the omega was willing to give. 

Genma already had every bit of him -body, heart, and soul.

A soft gasp tumbled from reddened lips as the omega threw his head back against the shower stall. This was exactly what he needed. Raidou holding him, _loving him._

Just Raidou, him, and Tenten. 

Their own little family. 

Genma tightened his hold on the alpha, refusing to put an inch of space between them. He never felt so safe and loved before. "Raidou, Oh, my Rai, I love you so much," he babbled breathlessly. Tension bled from his body, making room for his heat to finally fog over his anxiety-addled mind. "You smell s-so good, feel so good inside me. Want more, _please_ Rai. Love me, fill me. _My alpha,_ another pup, please. A little brother for our Tenten~"

Raidou blushed brightly, a growl rumbling through his chest. As much as he _loved_ to hear those words from his lover, he knew that was the heat talking. Genma was on _strong_ contraceptives, but he could indulge his omega’s instinct-driven desires. 

_‘Give him a pup, fill him up, he wants it,’_ his hindbrain crooned, but Raidou staunchly ignored that. He started rocking into the omega again before his knot had the chance to deflate. He was already panting and sweating, though the now lukewarm water washed that all away. Genma’s sticky cum on their stomachs was still there, pressed together as they were. The alpha could feel the slick slide of the omega’s cock against his abs and it made him shudder.

“I’ll give you what you need,” Raidou rumbled, “you’re such a good omega.”

Genma keened happily at the praise, his blush spreading right up to his ears. He grinned though, the same cheeky, toothy smile he gave when he was genuinely happy. "My alpha~" He crooned and loosened his legs’ death grip on Raidou so he could have more room to move. "Want you, my alpha. Love you."

"I love you too, Gen, I’ll fuck you full.”

"Yes Rai~ Please fill me up." A loud moan echoed through the shower. Raidou hit his prostate and sent fresh shivers through him. Rocking his hips, Genma drew the alpha into a deep kiss. "Want your pup, please. I'll be a good Papa, promise. Another pup. Little boy with your pretty eyes, please, Alpha, _please!"_ He was still so hard _-so wet-_ he felt achy with need. But oh, it was so good to indulge the primal desires he always had to push down and pretend didn't exist.

Genma was safe with Raidou -secure, protected, _cherished._

Raidou never heard Genma say things like that before. It stuffed his head full of cotton and fogged his thoughts over. His omega was already _such a good Papa for Tenten_ , would it really be bad to give him another pup-

Raidou could feel the shift in his mind, his hindbrain becoming harder to ignore as the scent of oh, so ripe pomegranate clogged his nose and burned through him. 

_‘Genma is in heat, he can give us another child, won’t get touched by other alphas if he has a pup in his belly,’_ his instincts purred. The thought made the alpha growl as he nipped along his lover’s jaw. "I’ll put another pup in you, Gen," he murmured, still breathless but feeling an itch settle under his skin that completely wiped away his encroaching tiredness.

Raidou's prominent star anise scent already filled Genma's head and left him feeling drunk in the most pleasant of ways. He felt like this before, back when they shared Raidou's rutt... A delighted mewl rumbled in the omega's throat. He should've recognized the shift in his alpha's scent before. Raidou was going into rutt. Oh yes! They would definitely get another pup now.

Pressing kisses to his lover's face, Genma whispered heatedly, "I didn't take the contraceptive yet, Rai." Raidou’s eyes widened, a strangled whine pulled from the back of his throat. Oh, that was such a deliciously beautiful reaction.

The omega stroked his fingers through his lover's hair, keening encouragingly. He wanted another pup with Raidou, wanted to grow their little family. Tenten would be a wonderful big sister and he couldn't ask for a better sire than the man he loved. "I don't want to do these missions anymore. Mark me so I can stop, Rai, please. Give me your pup. I want all of you."

Raidou’s hips snapped forward with extra force, making him shake with need as he bit back a whine. Genma wanted...

The alpha’s teeth were buried in his mate’s bonding gland just a moment later. Raidou groaned at the sharp tang of blood in his mouth, and licked over the fresh mark as he pulled back. All thoughts that weren’t centred around his new mate went entirely out the window. Raidou would do whatever it took to get Genma off the roster for these Sage-forsaken missions. 

He wanted to make them a proper family. 

As giddy and light as he felt, Genma didn't expect Raidou to react so _strongly._ Dark, glassy eyes widened. A yelp ripped from his throat as a sudden jolt shot up his spine. Something innately primal clicked into place deep inside him. _Raidou marked him!!_ The omega’s back arched, inner walls clenching tightly around his alpha's cock. After wanting this for so long, it proved overwhelming. Before Genma knew it, he was toppling over the edge into pleasurable abandon. He spilled between them with a hoarse cry, untouched cock twitching as he came. 

Threading a hand into the omega’s long, brown hair, Raidou pressed Genma’s face against his neck. "M-mark me too, Gen... _Want-_ **You’re mine.** Gonna fill you up,” he panted.

Genma’s head spun. A sharp keen rumbled in his chest. “R-Rai, Alpha..." He clung to his mate, letting instincts guide him. Tipping his weight fully into Raidou's arms, Genma sank his fangs into the alpha's bonding gland.

Raidou wanted to make Genma his mate for _years._ That’s all he could think about as his mate finally sealed their bond and plunged him straight into an orgasm that buckled his knees beneath him. Cradling his mate gently, Raidou filled him up as they sank slowly to the linoleum floor.

The alpha knew Genma was it for him the moment he saw that positive pregnancy test. For him, Tenten had been a sign. Sure, They had a flirtation before her conception, but Raidou wasn’t exactly the most wanted alpha in Konoha. He honestly hadn’t known how to respond the first time Genma showed interest in him beyond their friendship.

Things had been so strained back then, but Raidou knew now his gut instinct was right. Being with Genma felt like coming home after a long mission. That feeling spread through his chest, and not even his rutt could stand up to the absolute _warmth_ of it. 

After that, it was a surprise every time, until Tenten came along. Raidou may not have had experience with relationships beyond being a heat-aid for needy omegas at that point, but he’d been committed.

Mewling softly, Genma pillowed his head on the alpha’s shoulder. His body buzzed pleasantly, spent and content. Raidou made him feel so safe and loved. But then again, he always had. Even back when he'd been nothing but a confused, broken kid. The last of his family died in the Third Shinobi World War fighting for Konoha like the good, loyal shinobi they were, and Genma almost drowned in the pain.

Losing himself in seduction missions was an unhealthy coping strategy, but it kept the omega going when everything else made him feel numb. The anonymity of the sex provided a small escape from the hell his life became. So, he took one honeypot mission after another, back to back until the dangerous lifestyle consumed him.

He forgot exactly who _Genma Shiranui_ truly was. 

Then that pregnancy test came out positive and everything shattered around him for a second time.

Genma was reckless in his younger years. He didn't take suppressants and was neglectful with his contraceptives. Tenten was the result. He hadn't known at the time exactly _who_ sired his pup. Between the missions, multiple flings, and one-night stands, there was no way to know for sure. Yet, Raidou stayed by his side, convinced beyond a doubt Tenten was his.

Fuck if the alpha hadn't been right. 

The moment the omega held his daughter in his arms for the first time, the world felt a little less suffocating. Raidou was a godsend. Genma didn't have a parental bone in his body, yet the alpha had patience abound. He showed him what he needed to do for himself _and_ their daughter. Tenten thrived because of her father and slowly, Genma fell in love with the impossibly gentle, loving alpha he'd known most of his life.

Now, Genma clung to his new mate, the tang of copper heady on his tongue and seed heavy in his belly. He kissed Raidou, not caring about the metallic taste that lingered. "I love you, Rai," he crooned. "My one and only."

"I love you too, Gen," the alpha purred between gentle kisses. "Always. You’re such a good Papa for Tenten. You’ll be the best mate. My omega." This, having Genma in his arms, with the promise of a bond and going home to their daughter in a few days, was all he’d wanted. Now that he had it, he didn’t plan to let go.

Genma flushed three shades brighter, though his eyes remained soft and loving. His heat receded, for the time being, lingering as a dull simmer in the back of his mind. It was only a matter of time until the next wave hit, but for now, he could spoil his new mate. With a shaky hand, he turned the tap off and nuzzled Raidou’s spiky hair. "You’re the most amazing partner I could ever want, Rai." 

Cradling the alpha’s face in his hands, Genma kissed him long and hard. His heart swelled with love for this wonderful man. Where would he be without Raidou? Probably long dead on some mission and just another name on the memorial stone. "I've wanted this with you for so long, but I didn't dare say it out loud," he confessed quietly. "The only person I love more than you is Tenten. I want to spend the rest of our lives by your side. Thank you for loving me."

Raidou felt that sting of tears in his eyes as he held Genma close. For a moment he wondered if this was some kind of genjutsu. Could this really be happening? If it wasn’t real, he didn’t want to know.

"Gen, you’re...you’re perfect, how could I not love you?" His vision blurred, but the alpha blinked away the tears and pressed their foreheads together, lost in warm, brown eyes. His knot had yet to recede after back-to-back orgasms, but he wasn’t planning to let the omega go any time soon, even when it did. "The first time I saw you with our pup, I could have died happy right then and there. You... you had to know I loved you, right?"

Chuckling wetly, Genma gently brushed Raidou's tears away. "Oh, Rai." The omega shook his head, arms tightening around his mate’s shoulders. "No, I didn't know. I didn't dare think about us together most of the time. Why torture myself with something I couldn't have?" Looking back on their relationship now, the signs were all there, screaming to be pieced together. 

"None of that matters anymore." Genma trailed his fingers down Raidou's scar to trace the bite mark on his bonding gland. It was a relief the heavily burnt skin hadn't interfered with Genma marking him. He could _feel_ the bond thrumming pleasantly beneath his skin. "We're mates now, I love you." 

After so long, they both finally had what they needed.

_Each other._


End file.
